


Tu, il mio orgoglio che sa aspettare

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [34]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Lemon, M/M, Slurs, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Gli incontri notturni fra l'Arrancar e il Sostituto Shinigami possono essere molto movimentati. Fortuna che la casa è completamente vuota...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa, insieme alla shot precedente sul prompt "Compagni di squadra", fu una fic scritta in occasione dello "Yaoi Day" non ufficiale, indetto il Marzo del 2010 sul Forum di EFP. Ho usato la canzone "Tutti i miei sbagli" dei Subsonica e credo che l'atmosfera un po' cupa di questa canzone si sia riversata quasi del tutto nella narrazione, che è decisamente meno "comica" del solito. D'altronde in ambito "What... if?" Ichigo e Grimmjow mi sembrano circondati da tante complicazioni e incomprensioni che descrivere il loro rapporto non è facile né il risultato può essere del semplice hate!sex per imbonire le folle di fangherle. Ho voluto usare il prompt "Gusto" perché mi sembrava giusto, trattando di uno come Grimmjow che, citando proprio il manga, aveva l'insaziabile voglia di divorare i suoi nemici più forti, a cominciare da Ichigo, appunto. Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #039.Gusto

_Tu, sai difendermi e farmi male_   
_Ammazzarmi e ricominciare_   
_A prendermi vivo_   
_Sei tutti i miei sbagli_   
_A caduta libera_   
_E in cerca di uno schianto_   
_Ma fin tanto che sei qui_   
_Posso dirmi vivo_   
**_{Tutti i miei sbagli | Subsonica}_ **

 

«Uff…».

Ichigo Kurosaki sollevò lo sguardo, occhieggiando nel buio la superficie liscia e spoglia dell’armadio di fronte a lui. Non si premurò di accendere la luce, nonostante una penombra fitta e fastidiosa fosse scivolata nella stanza già da parecchi minuti.

Non aveva alcuna voglia di alzarsi dal letto, non aveva alcuna voglia di muoversi e di preoccuparsi del mondo che lo circondava in quel momento. Lo sapeva chi era a tirarlo verso il basso in quel momento. Quel maledetto inquilino bianco che gli ronzava dentro quel giorno si era fatto più fastidioso e ingombrante del solito.

Gli era difficile gestire quei momenti di irritabilità, soprattutto quando la sua vita quotidiana scorreva in maniera tanto pacata e non c’era alcuna battaglia in cui lanciarsi per concedere un po’ di tregua a quella voce che continuava a urlare la sua _fame_ esasperata.

E quel bastardo continuava a sibilargli a gran voce una soluzione al problema che lui non avrebbe mai accettato. Aveva preferito restarsene a casa da solo, approfittando del fatto che il vecchio Barbetta avesse deciso di portarsi dietro Karin e Yuzu per una festa in riva al fiume. Aveva biascicato una scusa qualsiasi pur di non accompagnarli. Detestava certe celebrazioni e immergersi nella folla con tutta quella rabbia che gli scorreva dentro era pericoloso.

Sarebbe uscito volentieri in ricognizione su per i tetti di Karakura in caccia di qualche Hollow ma l’altra parte di se stesso non era d’accordo. Non si faceva blandire da qualche scaramuccia di basso livello. Non sarebbe stato qualche fendente ben assestato in grado di calmarlo. Era qualcos’altro… qualcun altr _o_ l’oggetto di quelle peregrinazioni ossessive nel suo mondo interno.

« _Chiamalo…_ ».

«Basta!» sussultò Ichigo, artigliandosi con forza un ginocchio, la mano che tremava letteralmente di voglia repressa mentre cercava disperatamente di ricacciare indietro la voce dell’Hollow, che si stava azzardando a pronunciare di nuovo quel nome.

A quell’altro schifoso bastardo neanche ci voleva pensare. E non gli interessava se si trovava sotto il ricatto del suo inquilino bianco, che non gli permetteva neanche un movimento decente soltanto perché si rifiutava di cedere al suo istinto. Lui non avrebbe chiamato nessuno, lui _non aveva bisogno di nessuno_ , tantomeno di un pazzo che spariva dopo aver fatto i suoi comodi.

E poi loro due erano nemici, cazzo! Quella pessima abitudine che avevano preso di abbandonarsi, durante i loro combattimenti, a comportamenti a dir poco osceni doveva finire. E subito. Era inaccettabile per uno come lui costringersi a condurre quella sottospecie di doppia vita, fingendo un’integrità che aveva perso da tempo.

Se i suoi amici lo avessero visto, anche solo per caso, coinvolto in quel genere di situazioni, quando si abbandonava totalmente e diventava più simile a una bestia che a un essere umano normale…

« _Chissenfrega di quegli imbecilli! Chiamalo…_ ».

«Non rompere!» si ritrovò a urlare, riuscendo a vincere almeno in parte quel torpore che gli incatenava ogni muscolo del corpo, per poi avanzare a scatti in direzione della scrivania, appoggiandovi le mani contro e strizzando gli occhi.

Era frustrante quella situazione, quel sentirsi ostaggio di due forze in conflitto, tanto forti e tanto radicate in lui, nessuna della quali era disposta a cedere terreno, a ripiegare in vista di momenti più propizi. Era una tensione continua, costante e logorante, che condizionava la sua vita normale e non soltanto gli esiti delle sue battaglie.

Lo condizionava al punto che persino le persone che gli erano più vicine avevano cominciato a nutrire delle perplessità sui suoi riguardi.

Più di qualche perplessità, in realtà…

O forse era soltanto lui che si sentiva un maledetto perseguitato ma cosa poteva farci? Ogni volta che Grimmjow gli metteva le mani addosso, aveva la spiacevole sensazione che lasciasse sul suo corpo le prove certe e visibili della loro _colpa_. Gli sembrava di mostrare al mondo intero i segni di quella sconclusionata relazione. Segni che non erano soltanto fisici, non si esplicavano soltanto nei morsi e nei graffi che gli ricoprivano il corpo, pensò passandosi una mano attorno al collo in un gesto impaziente.

Era arrivato a temere di essere scoperto semplicemente dalle tracce del reiatsu dell’Arrancar rimaste ad aleggiare attorno a lui. In realtà neanche lo sapeva se fosse possibile che l’aura dell’altro potesse rimanere avvolta attorno al suo corpo ma arrivato a quel punto anche il semplice fatto di pensare al suo nome sembrava una prova incriminante impressa a fuoco sulla sua fronte.

E allora perché non sfilarsi da quella situazione tanto compromettente? Perché continuare volontariamente a buttarsi a capofitto contro di lui a ogni incontro, senza tentare neanche per un istante di darci un taglio?

Non che lui non ci provasse ma quando si allontanava, quando riusciva a non cercarlo e a resistere abbastanza a lungo da credere di aver vinto quella pericolosa dipendenza, l’avvertiva. La mancanza di qualcosa. L’inevitabile perdita di _sapore_ della vita in cui si trovava immerso, che si trasformava in un’insopportabile brodaglia da trangugiare a fatica ogni giorno per continuare a mantenersi in piedi, per continuare ad annaspare in quel mare di facce grigie, tutte uguali e tutte avvilenti.

Avere a che fare con l’Espada dai capelli azzurri era come mettere troppo sale nelle proprie pietanze. Si finiva inevitabilmente per alterare il gusto delle cose, per ritrovarsi con quel retrogusto amarognolo nella bocca ormai satura e quella sete opprimente che bruciava la gola. Eppure dopo qualsiasi altro piatto risultava inevitabilmente _scipito_.

Ne avrebbe voluto ancora di quel sale, nonostante le controindicazioni, nonostante gli strascichi che gli lasciava l’assunzione di quel rimedio, quasi più deleterio del male che lo affliggeva.

Si stava lasciando intrappolare nelle spire di quei maledetti occhi azzurri, messo all’angolo come una preda, stava giocando il gioco di quel bastardo e ci stava pure provando gusto! Era troppo avvilente anche solo rifletterci, su una situazione del genere.

«Cazzo!» sibilò scocciato, assestando un sonoro pugno alla scrivania sotto le sue mani.

Ma il rumore che produsse fu un tantino troppo forte, anche per la violenza con cui si era scagliato contro il ripiano del mobile.

Fissò il suo pugno, sconcertato, per poi rendersi conto di non essere stato lui a produrre quello schianto…

«Shinigami!».

… Ma qualcun altro.

«Se hai tanta voglia di picchiare qualcosa, perché sprechi tempo con i mobili?» la voce roca e sfrontata di Grimmjow lo trafisse, bloccandolo sul posto.

Ichigo si rifiutò di voltarsi, portandosi tuttavia una mano alla cinta dei jeans dov’era appeso il distintivo da Sostituto Shinigami, pronto com’era a uscire fuori dal suo corpo per affrontare l’odiato nemico, appena riapparso dopo due settimane di assenza.

Dolorosa e difficile da sopportare come sempre quell’apparizione, soprattutto quando si stava riabituando a convivere con la sensazione di mancanza, quel vuoto che se non si riempiva andava semplicemente ignorato.

Ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di provocare una mezza devastazione, proprio lì in camera sua. E l’Hollow… l’Hollow non pareva voler adottare quella linea tanto combattiva. Sì, la percepivano entrambi l’adrenalina che montava nel sangue e quel cuore traditore che aveva cominciato a battere troppo forte e con troppa violenza non appena aveva avvertito la presenza dell’altro.

E il suo bianco inquilino aveva tutta l’intenzione di tirarlo verso il basso per impedirgli di reagire nella _maniera sbagliata_. Ora che il nemico tanto atteso era finalmente giunto, non si sarebbe certo lasciato sfuggire l’occasione di uno sfogo tanto soddisfacente.

«Non ho nessuna intenzione di combattere, Grimmjow! Non qui e non stasera!» sibilò alla fine il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, voltandosi e fissando l’intruso con un’occhiata carica d’astio.

L’Espada replicò a quelle parole con un secco schiocco di lingua, scendendo giù dal davanzale della finestra e calpestando le lenzuola del letto senza troppe premure, per poi finire a terra a pochi passi dal Sostituto Shinigami.

«Vuoi dirmi che preferisci passare direttamente ad _altro_?» si prese gioco di lui Grimmjow, osservando con un certo, sadico piacere come il volto del ragazzo si deformasse di rabbia di fronte a quella insinuazione.

«Chi cazzo ti fa pensare che abbia voglia di fare qualcosa con te, bastardo?!» replicò infuriato Ichigo, mantenendo la presa sul distintivo senza tuttavia decidersi ad uscire fuori dal suo corpo umano per affrontare l’Espada, Zanpakutō alla mano.

L’Arrancar rispose a quelle parole con un ghigno ancora più largo e feroce, prima di afferrare Ichigo per il collo con una mano, premendo appena il pollice sulla trachea del ragazzo, quel tanto da rendere la sua respirazione notevolmente difficoltosa.

«Me lo dice quella faccia di cazzo allupata che hai appena messo su» ringhiò alla fine, sporgendosi verso il suo viso fino a soffiargli contro quelle parole.

Il Sostituto Shinigami sostenne quello sguardo azzurro con una certa stizza, mentre gli afferrava il polso con la mano sinistra, raccogliendo a fatica quella poca aria che le sue dita strette gli consentivano di inalare.

Grimmjow colse un lampo giallo baluginare nelle limpide iridi castane del ragazzo, visione che gli fece letteralmente balzare il sangue alla testa..

«Ti faccio a pezzi, lo giuro! Questa è la volta buona!» strillò con una voce notevolmente più stridula del solito, il Sostituto Shinigami.

Nonostante si ostinasse a negare di essere minimamente coinvolto in quella faccenda, però, persino Ichigo si rendeva conto di quanto i suoi atteggiamenti tradissero le sue affermazioni. Il suo corpo reagiva sempre in quel modo disgustosamente euforico alla vicinanza di Grimmjow, scatenando ogni fibra del suo essere, fin nei recessi più oscuri. Persino l’Hollow dentro di lui si scomodava a farsi vivo, tanto per dimostrare che ogni parte di lui desiderava la prosecuzione di quegli incontri.

Ma lo Shinigami si era abituato a considerare quell’istinto tanto feroce qualcosa di sbagliato e incontrollabile, poteva soltanto incanalarlo e dirigerlo contro l’Arrancar di fronte ai suoi occhi per evitare di danneggiare le persone attorno a lui. O almeno così si ostinava a pensare.

E dopotutto Grimmjow aveva il vantaggio di essere _estremamente coriaceo_. Era fonte di colpevole sollievo la consapevolezza che, anche se avesse perso la testa, anche se si fosse lasciato andare fino all’estremo, quel bastardo sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da tenergli testa senza problemi, da osservarlo dare peggio di sé senza giudicarlo.

Sì, tutto quello era decisamente consolante…

«Quanti pezzi, precisamente, Kurosaki?!» lo prese in giro l’Espada, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al suo volto, senza però dare segno di voler allentare la presa della sua mano nonostante le dita del ragazzo fossero letteralmente conficcate nel suo polso, tanto in profondità da riuscire a scalfire persino la sua pelle coriacea.

«Così tanti» sibilò Ichigo per un attimo più Hollow che umano, mettendo in mostra un ghigno a dir poco agghiacciante. «Che non riuscirai neanche a contarli!».

La tensione che gravava su entrambi era tanto palpabile da rischiare di piegare persino l’atmosfera attorno a loro, tanto pesante da risultare quasi insostenibile, e conoscevano benissimo quale fosse l’unica maniera per scaricarla in maniera soddisfacente, senza bisogno di sfondare muri o demolire palazzi.

Grimmjow si spinse contro le labbra del Sostituto Shinigami, che si spalancarono quasi subito, lasciando spazio a quella lingua che si infilava nella sua bocca senza alcuna premura, mentre la mano libera dell’Arrancar lo afferrava per un fianco tirandoselo contro il corpo.

Per la Sexta era sempre _strano_ baciare Ichigo quando si trovava nel suo involucro umano. Non che fosse disgustoso, tutt’altro. Il gusto di quella bocca riottosa, di quella lingua che litigava contro la sua, si faceva più forte, più marcato. Persino il sapore del suo sangue diventava più ferroso, decisamente più appetibile.

Si trovava ad avere a che fare con un corpo _vivo_ , con un cuore pulsante fatto di carne giovane e pesante. Sì, era decisamente più pesante in quel guscio di materia vivente e spaventosamente reattiva ai suoi gesti, ancor più della sua anima.

Non accadeva spesso che affrontasse Ichigo a quel modo. Solitamente gli si presentava davanti soltanto con la sua anima ma quelle variazioni sul tema, così rare, erano sorprendentemente piacevoli per lui. Perché era ancora più eccitante avere a che fare con un essere che possedeva qualcosa che lui aveva perso da tempo.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si spinse con ancora più foga contro la sua bocca, lasciandosi letteralmente mangiare le labbra dall’Arrancar, che in un impeto euforico lo premette contro il bordo della scrivania, strusciandosi con forza contro il suo ventre teso. Non avevano neanche cominciato e lo Shinigami era già così su di giri, come fare a resistere di fronte ad un avversario tanto ricettivo?

Anche quel modo di fare, così infatuato, così esasperato, non faceva che rendere quegli incontri ancora più appetibili. Quel corpo che si agitava contro il suo, quelle mani che gli si infilavano nei capelli in maniera rabbiosa, gli facevano venire letteralmente l’acquolina in bocca. Era maledettamente difficile resistere all’impulso di divorarlo per davvero, limitandosi a qualche superficiale _assaggio_.

Un improvviso gemito esaltato di Ichigo, che stava strusciando le labbra contro le sue con una certa impazienza, lo riscosse da quei pensieri affamati. Per tutta risposta l’Arrancar lasciò scivolare entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi, spingendoselo contro con una certa forza e godendosi la reazione esaltata dell’altro, che si costrinse a staccarsi dalla sua bocca reprimendo a stento un lamento.

Rimasero per qualche istante l’uno con la fronte premuta contro quella dell’altro, praticamente senza fiato, le labbra arrossate dal sangue e da quel contatto violento. E poi Ichigo sentì Grimmjow brontolare a mezza voce: «Voltati».

In realtà non aveva neanche finito di pronunciare quella parola, detta con un tono più simile a una richiesta impaziente che a un ordine, che il Sostituto Shinigami venne bruscamente girato verso la scrivania ed ebbe giusto il tempo di appoggiarvi le mani sopra che l’Espada dai capelli azzurri stava già armeggiando con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni.

Non era pratico di quegli assurdi indumenti umani ma riuscì a districarsi abbastanza facilmente, evitando di distruggergli i jeans mentre Ichigo approfittava di quella brevissima pausa per fare altrettanto, allungando una mano all’indietro e afferrando il datejime dei suoi hakama.

Lo Shinigami sentiva chiaramente il suo respiro impaziente sul collo e quasi sobbalzò quando l’Arrancar gli assestò un morso particolarmente affamato, mentre i suoi pantaloni cadevano a terra, raggiungendo quelli dell’altro.

Ichigo ebbe la prontezza di spirito di riportare le mani al bordo della scrivania, prima che Grimmjow lo afferrasse per i fianchi allargandogli le gambe con un ginocchio. Lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere quanto dolore gli avrebbe procurato in quell’istante. L’Espada doveva probabilmente essersi fatto la falsa idea che nel sesso, come in battaglia, vinceva chi assestava i colpi più forti con il maggior spargimento di sangue possibile.

«Porca puttana! Fa’ più piano!» sibilò Ichigo a denti stretti, mentre Grimmjow gli affondava dentro con una forza e un’impazienza tale da togliergli perfino quel poco fiato che ancora gli rimaneva.

L’Arrancar lo osservò inarcare la schiena in modo esasperato, cercando di adattarsi a quelle spinte che non gli davano neanche un attimo di tregua, e continuò ad affondare con ancora maggiore entusiasmo in quel corpo caldo in cui era ancora più difficoltoso del solito muoversi.

«Cosa c’è, Shinigami? Ti basta così poco… per cominciare a piagnucolare?!» ansimò Grimmjow con voce alterata, fermandosi per qualche istante mentre Ichigo cercava malamente di mantenere l’equilibrio, la faccia contorta in una smorfia di dolore e di concentrazione.

«Piantala di dire cazzate!» sputò fuori alla fine, mentre l’Espada ricominciava a muoversi con una certa foga contro di lui, spostando una mano sul suo polso e stringendolo saldamente.

L’altra mano scivolò sull’addome del ragazzo fino ad afferrare la sua erezione pulsante, per poi cominciare a muoversi con forza esasperante, dirigendo i movimenti del suo corpo e costringendo Ichigo ad adattarsi al suo ritmo.

Il Sostituto Shinigami non pensò neanche per un istante di sottrarsi a quel modo di fare tanto dittatoriale. Non era nella posizione giusta per dettare condizioni e tutto ciò che voleva era soltanto che Grimmjow si sbrigasse a mettere fine a quella piacevole tortura, permettendogli finalmente di dare sfogo a tutta a pressione crescente.

Il modo in cui l’Espada si spingeva dentro di lui, andando a sollecitare sempre lo stesso punto con perverso compiacimento soltanto per il gusto di sentirlo gemere sempre più forte, gli faceva perdere ogni pudore. E in quel momento erano soli in casa, non c’era _nessuno_ che potesse sentirli e urlare, seguendo il ritmo di quelle spinte, sembrava l’unico modo per dare un po’ di tregua alla tensione che si portava dentro, tanto simile a una corda sfilacciata fino all’ultimo filo rimasto ancora intatto.

Grimmjow lo fissò appoggiato contro di lui gettare la testa all’indietro, lasciandosi andare ai suoi gesti, con le mani aggrappate alla scrivania con tanta forza da avere le nocche totalmente sbiancate, e si allungò contro il suo collo, spalancando le labbra e cominciando a leccare indolentemente quella pelle sudata che aveva un sapore più piacevole del solito.

Che maledetta fame era capace di fargli venire quel bastardo dai capelli arancioni!

Un fremito più forte di Ichigo e quella sensazione di calore appiccicoso che scivolava lungo la sua mano, fu il segnale che il ragazzo aveva raggiunto e abbondantemente superato il limite.

A Grimmjow bastò sapere quello, gli bastò sentire quell’anello di muscoli stringersi contro la sua erezione con forza, per affondare con un’ultima spinta in quella carne pulsante e sudata e svuotarsi con un gemito roco dentro il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni.

Ichigo si ritrovò a divorare letteralmente l’aria nel disperato tentativo di riprendersi da quell’amplesso a dir poco distruttivo, le gambe che gli tremavano e le braccia contratte sulla scrivania come unico appiglio per mantenersi ancora in piedi, mentre l’Espada si attardava contro il suo corpo senza dare l’impressione di volersi staccare da lui.

Lo sentì spostare la mano dal suo polso alla sua pancia, aggrappandosi al suo corpo per poi sollevare l’altra mano, ancora sporca, e portarsela di fronte al volto.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni lo fissò di sbieco lasciar spuntare la lingua, cominciando a ripulirsi il palmo in un gesto perverso che avrebbe dovuto provocare tutta la sua ripugnanza ma che, invece, contribuiva soltanto a fargli ribollire il sangue, preda di un vergognoso compiacimento.

L’Arrancar non era attraversato da tutti quegli scrupoli morali. Anche quello non era altro che un effetto della sua fame: nulla di quel corpo tanto appetibile andava sprecato, neanche il più trascurabile degli umori.

Impegnato devotamente in quell’attività, Grimmjow colse con la coda dell’occhio lo sguardo infervorato del ragazzo, teso a seguire i suoi movimenti con più interesse di quanto non volesse ammettere. Per tutta risposta prese a lasciar scivolare la lingua in maniera ancora più lenta ed esasperata lungo le sue dita, finché non colse il ragazzo reprimere a stento un brivido contro di lui.

«Che c’è, Shinigami?» lo richiamò all’improvviso con tono canzonatorio, facendolo sobbalzare vistosamente.

«La vorresti da qualche altra parte, questa lingua, eh?!».

Gli occhi del Sostituto Shinigami si dilatarono nel buio, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da quel paio di occhi azzurri che lo fissavano in maniera disturbante, a sostegno di quella provocazione tanto oscena. E poi Ichigo si riscosse, riuscendo finalmente a replicare.

«Che… non stavo guardando quello!» protestò, conficcando le unghie nel legno della scrivania. «Vuoi deciderti ad uscire fuori e piantarla con queste… queste assurdità?!».

Grimmjow si limitò a replicare con una risata delle sue, di quelle sguaiate, sfilandosi finalmente e facendo perdere l’equilibrio al ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, che crollò a terra sbattendo sulle ginocchia.

«Giuro che ti ammazzo! Aspetta che mi riprendo e… ti uccido!» sibilò con fare minaccioso il Sostituto Shinigami, cercando di ricacciare indietro il dolore di quella caduta.

L’Arrancar lo osservò cercare a fatica di aggrapparsi alla sedia per recuperare la posizione eretta e si limitò a ghignare divertito di fronte alle imprecazioni sonore che spuntavano fuori dalla bocca del ragazzo.

«Davvero? Prima dovresti avere la forza di reggere la spada, però!» si prese gioco di lui Grimmjow, afferrandolo per la spalla e rimettendolo in piedi di mala grazia, al punto da farlo barcollare incerto sulle sue gambe.

Alla fine Ichigo riuscì a voltarsi, gli occhi ancora pieni di rabbia e di indignazione, puntando un indice contro il petto scoperto dell’Espada, che non si aspettava niente di meno che una sequela di insulti dopo il trattamento che gli aveva riservato.

D’altronde erano quelle reazioni esagerate del Sostituto Shinigami il particolare che rendeva quegli incontri davvero _gustosi_.

Che divertimento ci sarebbe stato, dopo tutto, a perseguitare Ichigo Kurosaki se non avesse manifestato in quel modo tanto rumoroso quanto _pesasse_ la presenza di Grimmjow nella sua vita?

«Mi basta prenderti a calci per farti fuori!» sibilò alla fine il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, cercando nel buio quel paio di occhi azzurri che ignoravano alla grande tutte le sue proteste.

Per essere totalmente sbagliata, tutta quella situazione aveva dei risvolti decisamente esilaranti per l’Espada dai capelli azzurri.

«E guardami quando ti mando a fanculo!».

E spaventosamente distruttivi per il Sostituto Shinigami…


End file.
